Prisoner
by Silver Sparklze
Summary: (Crossover BTVSHP) Faith interrogates our favourite blonde


**Twisting The Hellmouth Fic For All Challenge Pairing #242 Faith/Draco Malfoy**

Title: Prisoner

Summary: Faith interrogates our favourite blonde

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Although I wouldn't mind Prisoner!Draco tied up in my room...

Author's Notes: I am so very very bored right now.

Pairing: Faith/Draco

---------------------------------------

Christmas. As far as Faith was concerned, the most idiotic, terrible holiday of the whole year. Jesus Christ a saviour. Who'd want to be saved from _this_ world? Especially when it seemed even the gods had abandoned it. What else could explain the fact that there were no hot guys around she hadn't already fucked, and that Robin, having survived an apocalypse, died of influenza. One of the things she couldn't fight against. She was interrupted from her musings by Buffy the Wonder Slayer.

"Faith, can you help me?" The blonde asked.

"Whaddya need, B?"

"Well, you know how there's that huge Order of the Phoenix Christmas Party tonight?"

"I am _not_ going to that shindig." Faith said firmly. "I have way better things to do with my time than listen to a bunch of magical hero-wannabes complain because their Aunt Mabel couldn't make it, or because someone spiked the eggnog."

The grin on Buffy's face said she concurred. "Unfortunately, I have to turn up." She rolled green eyes. "So could you do me the hugest most gigantic favour?"

"Does it involve sleeping with your boyfriend? Because if it does, I've learnt my lesson. They never do anything fun." Faith pouted.

"This one does." Buffy retorted. "But he's going, too. Guess we'll have to, to quote Anya, 'grind against one another erotically on the dance floor'."

Faith snorted. "You're getting off topic, B." She said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, we caught one of those wizarding types trying to sneak in here under the guise of Andrea. Why they thought we wouldn't notice is beyond me. Anyway, I need you to question him, since I have to go to this dratted party."

"Dratted? You're spending too much time with Giles, B. Gotta relax. Use swear words. You're a big girl now." Faith teased. 'He? This could be fun.' Sighing, as if doing this favour was some great hardship, the brunette nodded. "Where is he?"

"My room." At Faith's amused look, Buffy flushed. "Well it was the only room with chains in it."

"Mine has chains." Faith said.

"Didn't need to know that, Faith." Buffy said. "Now go on. I have a party to get ready for." The look on her face said she'd rather have sex with a Fyarl demon.

Chuckling, Faith headed to Buffy's room. Her mood became even better when she got a good look at the prisoner. She grabbed a chair, straddling it and leaning forward on the rungs that formed the back, giving the man a good look down her low-fronted scarlet halter. "Hello, Spike-Junior." She drawled. "Quite a predicament you're in."

The man - who did look remarkably like Spike, although Faith suspected his hair was _naturally_ blonde, and oh how she wanted to find out - simply glared at her.  
Faith grinned. "Not frightening me, sweet cheeks, I've seen bunnies with scarier glares." She stretched. "So, tell me, boy, what's your name?"

"I'm not a 'boy'." The grey-eyed man snarled. "I'm at least as old as you."

"Probably." Faith agreed. "But I never would've been so stupid as to sneak in here under the guise of one of our students." She pulled a double-edged knife out of her jeans, the same knife Buffy had stabbed her with so long ago. "Bood calls to blood, pet. Your blood doesn't call to mine so it's obvious you're not one of us." Idly, she sliced the tip of her finger, the knife so sharp it cut right through the callouses. "None of your kind could ever get in here by stealth. Or force." She informed him. "We can smell your type from a mile away." Faith sucked the blood off her finger thoughtfully. "So tell me, why _were_ you trying to get in?"

"D'you really think I'll tell you that?"

"Well you're not going to eat, sleep, drink or shit until you do." Faith said matter-of-factly.

The man snorted. "You can't control my sleep and digestive cycles." He sneered.

Faith smirked. "Ever heard of magic, lad?"

The prisoner's alabaster skin went paper white.

Faith got up, patting the man's silver head affectionately. "I see you have. When you're ready to talk someone will come and get me. Until then..." She placed a bruising kiss on his mouth. "Merry Christmas." Grinning, Faith headed for the door.

"Wait."

The brunette turned. "Yes?" She rose one dark eyebrow.

The blonde sighed. "You win."

End Ficlet


End file.
